Sakura's Special Cake
by Ryutarou Haru
Summary: Sakura's cake brought a disaster! What would be happened if someone ate it? Touya x Yukito. Oneshoot. Yaoi


**This story was made by my friend's request. I hope she like it, khufufufufufu... *slaps my head with thick dictionary***

**Disclaimer: I have nothing, I own nothing, I get nothing, I earn nothing... T_T**

* * *

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Sakura's brother, Touya, asked. His hair was messy. He had just been waking up from his sleep.

Sakura turned her head and smiled happily, "Making a special cake."

"Cake? It seems delicious..." Touya said.

When Touya tried to taste the cake, Sakura stopped her brother and slapped his brother's hand. "Stop! It's not for you. It's for Syaoran, my sweet darling." She exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Touya shouted, "That DAMN LITTLE BRAT?"

"Hey! Watch what you say!" She protested, "He's my boyfriend, you know?"

"Whatever..." Touya pouted. He left and went upstairs to his room. He slammed the door threw his body to the bed. "Shit! How dare that little brat get Sakura's handmade cake? I'm her brother! Brother! And I don't get any cake from her! Even for one bite!"

After she finished the cake, she put that cake in the refrigerator, and then she prepared herself because she had a date with Syaoran. When she went downstairs, someone rang the bell. She opened the door, checking who was the guest. She saw Yukito was standing outside the door. She welcomed him and let him in.

"Hi, Sakura." Yukito greeted. "You look so pretty. Do you plan to go somewhere?"

"Yup. I have a date with Syaoran." Sakura blushed.

"I see... By the way, where is you brother?" Yukito asked.

"He's in his room. Please, come in." She answered. "I must go now. Bye Yukito!" She walked through the door and waved her hand to Yukito before she left. "I think... I miss something... But what?" She thought, "Ah, whatever..."

Yukito waved his hand too and then closed the door. He went to Touya's room and knocked the door, but there was no reply. He decided to entered that room and then he smiled when he knew the reason why Touya didn't answered him.

Touya was falling asleep again. When he was sleeping, Yukito walked closer to his bed and sat down beside him. Yukito stared at him and studied Touya's features. Touya looked so gorgeous even he was sleeping.

Suddenly, Yukito's stomach cried. He didn't realize that he was hungry because he paid too much attention to Touya. Touya heard that funny sound, and then he opened his eyes slowly.

"Yukito?" Touya surprised, "Since when you was sitting in there?"

"Just a moment ago." He smiled.

"And... What was that earlier sound?" Touya asked.

"Well... um... It's my stomach..." Yukito blushed. "Did it disturb you? Sorry..."

"It's okay. Like always, eh?" Touya grinned, "It seems your stomach never stop begging for some foods. I'll bring you some, OK? Just wait in here." Touya stood up and then went downstairs.

When Touya walked to the kitchen, he searched for something that could be eaten. He opened the refrigerator and found a cake that Sakura had made earlier. He took that cake and brought that cake to his room. "Lucky! I'll never let that shitty brat to eat this cake." He thought.

"Here the cake. We can have it." Touya offered to Yukito. Both of them ate that cake, and after that they decided to watch movie there. Not for a long time, they felt their body became so weird. They felt so hot and breathed heavily.

"Do you feel something strange, Touya?" Yukito asked.

"Err... Actually, yes." Touya nodded. "Are you..."

Yukito nodded. They looked at the empty plate beside them. Their eyes widened in shock. "Ahh... That cake! Sakura must be putting weird things inside that!" Touya screamed, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Sakura?" Yukito tilted his head. "You blame her? The one who offered me that cake is you!"

"That cake... er... actually for her damn boyfriend. I took it without her permission." Touya confessed.

"Touya! You...!" Yukito yelled.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in the middle of her date with Syaoran. "Ahhh!" She suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Ah, nothing." Sakura replied. Actually, she remembered that she forgot to bring her special cake for Syaoran. Her relationship with Syaoran didn't have any progress, she wanted Syaoran made some move on her. That's why when she baked that cake, she added some aprodhisiac inside, hoping Syaoran would make some move.

"I hope no one touch that cake..." Sakura thought.

Back to Kinomoto's residence, two young guys were in confused. They didn't want to break their relationships as best friends, but their body was begging for each other to fulfill their desire. They felt aroused. Especially Touya. Touya hid his feeling towards Yukito for a long time. He had fallen in love with him since the first time they had met.

Touya couldn't hold his feeling anymore. That cake was intoxicating his brain. He laid his hands on Yukito's cheeks, pulling it closer to him. Their lips met. Touya never imagined this would be happened. Touya could feel Yukito's body was hot and trembling.

Yukito's mind was going blank. He couldn't think anymore. All what he wanted now was Touya. He responded on Touya's kisses, wrapping Touya's neck with his hands. When he felt a tongue forced his lips, begging for an entrance, he let it in, and then gave Touya a long, sweet, and wet kiss.

Yukito's body jolted when Touya slid his hand beneath his t-shirt. Touya pinched and rubbed Yukito's nipples with his middle and index fingers. A sexy moan escaped from Yukito, breaking their intense kiss.

Touya opened his t-shirt and tossed that into the corner of the room. Yukito felt amazed by Touya's half-naked body. Touya had six-packs abdomen muscles and broad shoulder. All of that showed how manly he was.

Touya's lips trailed down to Yukito's white neck, giving him love bites as much as he could. His other hand pulled down Yukito's jeans and underwear, showing Yukito's manhood. Yukito shivered. His face was scarlet pink when Touya gave a long gazed at him.

Their eyes were so full of passion. Touya stroke Yukito's member up and down in order to dug more pleasure from Yukito. They were calling each other's name, panting. Touya's pants felt so tight around him. Touya pulled his pants down and released his hard, throbbing member.

Touya pressed his fingers into Yukito's lips and Yukito coated those fingers with his saliva. After that, Touya entered Yukito's entrance with his middle finger. Yukito clawed at Touya's back and screamed.

Not for so long, Touya's index finger joined inside Yukito, and then another finger also joined in. Touya increased his speed and hit a sweet spot inside Yukito. Yukito panted and moaned. Both of them were driven by their instinct.

Touya pulled out his fingers from Yukito, but for exchange, something greater thrusted him. Tears were rolling from Yukito's eyes. Yukito gritted his teeth and his body tensed. His mind was cloudy.

All that left was a full pleasure after that hurt moment was over. When both of them reached their climaxes, they were calling each other's name. And then they were falling asleep because of exhaustion.

When Touya woke up, Yukito wasn't there anymore. He found a note was laying beside him. He gathered all his courage to read that note. It was from Yukito. He read it, and then smiled.

"_Touya, I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. I don't want to disturb your peaceful dream. Actually, I love you since the first time I met you. That's why I'm so glad when we did this today. I hope it doesn't break our relationship. I don't want you hate me. Yukito."_

Touya put down that note and then he dialed his cell phone. When Yukito answered that call, Touya confessed his hidden felling. They were talking for long time happily. After that, he took a bath, and then exchanged his clothes and his sheets. A moment later, he heard Sakura came back from her date.

He approached his sister. He force Sakura to sit down in front of him in the living room. . His arms crossed and his eyes glared at Sakura. "Sakura, can you tell me what did you put on that cake?" Touya interrogated his little sister.

"Emmm... Errr... Ehhh..." Sakura sweat dropped.

* * *

**Ahhh... Not statisfied with the ending! Not statisfied with my lemon scene! I hope I can do it better next time. _ Sorry if this story doesn't make u feel statisfied too T_T...**

**Sorry for my bad grammar T.T I take all compliment and flame~**

**R&R please m(_ _)m...**


End file.
